


And If His Whisper Splits the Mist (Just Think of What He's Capable of With His Kiss)

by objectsinthemirror



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Model Haiba Lev, atsumu is....all three, beta? honey i didnt even reread it, if i actually continue this story then there will be koganeatsumu yeah u read that correctly, lev is stupid and dumb, oiatsumu IMPLIED read between the lines, osamu is stupid and rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectsinthemirror/pseuds/objectsinthemirror
Summary: Lev was not leaving Miya Manor any time soon.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	And If His Whisper Splits the Mist (Just Think of What He's Capable of With His Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha hiiiiii pepsiiiii thanks for letting me borrow ur writing style eoooooooww

If someone asked Lev where he would be after he graduated college he would have probably replied with some drawn-out, glamourized, explanation about his dreams and aspirations of being a model in the “big city”. He wasn't sure which “big city” he would end up in (New York, Paris, Berlin; There were _a lot_ of cities in the world and to Lev, all of them seemed better than the next) _but_ he was going to be in a city, living an _amazing_ life and probably drinking mimosas and eating those little triangle sandwiches with the toothpick stabbed into the middle of them. 

Unfortunately, Lev was not in any big city, but rather in a big ass farm with some big ass cows and a big ass headache since it was his sixth hour sitting out in the hot sun. He was eating square ham and cheese sandwiches (only if he was _lucky;_ sometimes the Miya household did not even _have_ ham) and he has not tasted an orange in weeks. 

The only toothpick was worn between the teeth of one Atsumu Miya, and Lev would rather put a rusty screw through his sandwich than any toothpick touched by the hands of Atsumu. 

Lev wished to say that this was a “roadblock” in his ever-winding road of life, but he knew better than to give himself false hope. In the Miya household, he had his own room with his own closet, filled with a year's worth of his own shoes and his own clothes. He had his own seat at the dinner table (next to Ushijima and across from Dai-san. He made sure to stay far away from Atsumu; he chewed loudly when he ate and _by god,_ Lev already worked with animals so he felt as if he did not have to subject himself to eating with one too). 

In short, Lev was not leaving the Miya residence anytime soon. 

But sometimes, on wonderful days where the sun was not too high and the cows were not too shitty and the crops were not too dry, Lev would see the one thing on the farm that made his less than ideal situation a little bit more bearable.

It was something incredible, something that made Lev’s breath hitch and his hands shake and his face breaks out into a warm blush. 

Sometimes, Osamu Miya would go out to swim. 

~

Even though Lev hated working at the Miya residence, he had to admit that with all things considered, it was a _really_ nice place to live. The house was designed by some esteemed Japanese architect to look as hoity-toity as possible (Ushijima called it “French Provincial architecture”. Dai-san called it obnoxious) and the view of the countryside was breathtaking (until Lev remembered that he had to work on that countryside and then his feelings of wanderlust turned into one of exhaustion). 

The company was pretty nice as well, as he lived in the worker’s quarters with Dai-san, Ushijima, Kogane, and Tooru-chan, separate from the Miyas. He didn't know much about Kogane and Tooru since they both worked inside (lucky bastards; Lev could only dream of being in the house all day) and Daichi usually came outside to get eggs from Lev so he could make breakfast. Other than that, Lev worked alongside Ushijima most of the days, him in the putrid farm with the stupid animals and Ushijima tending to the flowers, and a plethora of other nice smelling things that the Miya estate had to offer. 

Lev would say that he got the short end of the stick, but it was damn near looking like he didn't get a stick in the first place. 

Lev got out of bed (his _queen_ bed. Soft as shit and the thread count was at least 500) and stretched his arms above his head, smiling at the way his back cracked with a satisfying _pop_. He had a short list of things to do for the day (clean the horse stables, pick the strawberries, clean the patio and that was about it) which meant that if he could blow through his tasks quickly, he could be inside the house—and more importantly, inside his bed—by about 5:30. 

He could smell something cooking downstairs but he couldn't hear anything cooking (which was trivial because it meant Daichi was baking something and Lev _loved_ Daichi but he did not love Daichi’s poor attempts at the frittata). He stalked down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky step at the bottom. Kogane and Tooru were already sitting at the table, arguing about which one of them had to do Atsumu’s dirty laundry. 

“I did it last week,” Kogane protested, poking his frittata with his fork, “Why can't you just do me this _one_ solid.” 

“I’m not doing it. I told you once already if it’s anything that has come into contact with Atsumu I want no part of it. I deal with Osamu and only Osamu.” 

“But why! I want to do Osamu’s laundry too!” 

Tooru stuck his tongue out at Kogane, shaking both his hands on the side of his head. 

“I’ll do Osamu’s laundry,” Lev said, announcing himself to the room. Daichi rolled his eyes at his entry, dropping the skillet in the sink. 

“So happy you joined the land of the living, Lev,” Daichi said, sliding Lev a bowl from across the table. It wasn't the dry frittata that Kogane and Oikawa were picking at but rather something completely different. Lev was not sure if he was meant to feel relieved, or terrified. 

“Ushijima told me you were allergic to eggs so I made you a smoothie bowl,” Daichi said sheepishly, “I hope you’re also not allergic to fruit too.” 

Lev made a mental reminder to thank Ushijima the next time he saw him. 

“Thank you Dai-san,” Lev said, sitting down next to Kogane. 

Lev heard Tooru mumble something about picking favorites before he went back to complaining about Atsumu again. Lev didn't have much to add, he wasn’t Atsumu’s biggest fan by any means but he also wasn't praying for a bird to shit on his head or a piano to fall out the sky and crush him like Tooru probably was. 

Atsumu wasn’t even that bad, in Lev’s opinion. He was nasty, he ate like a pig, and his voice was reminiscent of the sound of a runaway train suddenly breaking but personality-wise he was not _that bad_. He didn’t usually come out to the farm, which Lev appreciated since he didn’t know how to even _talk_ to someone like Atsumu (did rich people even talk? Maybe they just sat there and stared at each other and fanned themselves with their copious amounts of money) and when he _did_ the height of their conversation would be Atsumu telling him that he was doing a “fine job” and maybe patting him on his shoulder. 

But Tooru and Kogane worked _for_ the twins, so they probably knew more about him better than Lev did. 

“Lev. After you eat can you bring this out to Osamu? It’s a blackberry lemonade.” 

Lev looked up from his smoothie, tilting his head towards Daichi. 

“Why me?” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa agreed, “Why him? _I’ll_ do it.” 

“ _You_ will help me set up the house for the auction,” Daichi countered, “Lev is already going outside. Plus Osamu asked for him _specifically_.” 

Lev’s eyes widened. He didn’t know that Osamu Miya even knew who he was, and now he was requesting things from him. Lev quickly finished his smoothie, putting the bowl in the sink and grabbing the lemonade and the serving tray. 

He would rather wait on Osamu’s every beck and call than deal with the animals anyways. 

~

“It’s a beautiful day. Isn’t it Lev.” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s been so hot the last few days,” Osamu continued, “You wouldn’t believe it but Sunday was sweltering.” 

“I could believe it. I work outside.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” 

Osamu looked at Lev from behind his sunglasses, smiling up at him and sipping his lemonade. They were sitting next to the pool (well Osamu was laying and Lev was standing. Technically nobody was “sitting” but Lev was never one to indulge in semantics) and Lev wouldn’t be lying if he said he was a bit confused. This was the first time he had ever talked to Osamu, and though he had been dreaming of this day for weeks on end it was actually pretty underwhelming. 

Not to say that Osamu wasn’t great—he was wonderful in that “tone-deaf rich boy” type of way and Lev would much rather be talking to him than he would the cows—but he had this idealized version of Osamu that he created in his head and the real-life version just wasn’t living up to his expectations. 

Granted, they were pretty high expectations. 

_His_ Osamu, the one who existed in his mind who Lev liked to visit when he was feeling especially shitty, saw Lev for what he was worth. He waxed poetic about how beautiful Lev was, and how such a stunningly beautiful guy like Lev should never have to work a day in his life. And then he would profess his love to Lev in this big, grand, marriage proposal and then Lev would say yes and be officially deemed as Mr. Lev _Miya_ -Haiba. 

Everyone would clap and Daichi would smile at him and ask him what flavor he wanted their wedding cake to be. Oikawa would be jealous (even though everyone knew the _real_ Miya twin that he wanted to be with was _not_ Osamu) and Kogane would be happy and Ushijima...Ushijima would just nod and smile and tell Lev that he was proud of him like the father that Lev never had. 

But real Osamu was nothing like that. He was _nice_ , but there was only so much weather that they could talk about and Lev was starting to get bored. He wasn’t sure why Osamu called him to the pool, but he was hoping that he would get to the chase soon so that Lev could leave and get to do the job that he was actually hired to do. 

“Miya-sama. Is there anything else I can do to help you?” Lev asked, putting the serving tray under his arm. 

He could tell that something was on Osamu’s mind, though he had no idea what it could possibly be. He imagined that Osamu had no issues since he could probably resolve all of them by writing a check. But he had something on his mind, and Lev wasn’t sure if it was alright to pry but he was sure that whatever Osamu was dealing with was way more interesting than the uncomfortable silence that they were living in. 

“Would you like to marry me, Lev?” 

Lev wasn’t sure if he heard that right. He wanted Lev to do _what_? 

“Excuse me?” 

Osamu sat up, dangling his feet into the deep end of the pool. Lev imagined that this had to be some sort of joke, maybe a bet made by Atsumu or one of the other rich assholes that Lev sees parading in and out of the Miya manor. Lev knew he was attractive (he was on the cusp of being the next global ambassador for Prada, the cusp! A few more years and it would have been his) but impromptu proposals from the top one percent of the one percent was even a bit much for _him_. 

“My mother made no mention of you being betrothed to anyone,” Osamu said, running his fingers through the water, “And I need a husband, you see. Someone who would look good beside me.” 

Lev stared at Osamu, dumbfounded. 

“And you want that to be me?” 

“Might as well.” 

Lev weighed his options. He could either say no—and go back to a life of shoveling cow shit, feeding animals, and wishing that one day a plane would crash in the cornfields while he was picking the crops and just take him out of his misery— _or_ he could say yes. 

He could say yes and be the laughing stock of the Miya’s and their pompous friends because how did the farmhand _really_ think that Osamu Miya—billionaire, philanthropist, etcetera, etcetera—would actually want to be with someone as low as him. 

Of course, there was also the slim chance (real slim, one could even call it anorexic) that Osamu was being serious.

But Lev knew he couldn’t because _why would he be_ , so he answered the only way he knew possible. 

By feigning apathy. 

“Only if you want me to, Miya-sama,” Lev said, passively, “I am here to serve you.” 

Osamu beamed at him before standing up and pinching Lev’s cheek, bringing him down to Osamu’s height. 

“Thank you, Haiba-san!” 

Osamu walked off, leaving Lev standing alone on the patio. 

Lev flinched as a bird flew past him, resting on the lounge chair to his left. 

“Did you hear that tweety,” Lev said to the bird, laughing, “I’m a Miya now.” 

What a joke. Lev, a _Miya_. He hoped that his response was neutral enough to save him from any serious humiliation. 

Whatever. It would make for a good story to tell Ushijima later. 

~

“Lev. Tell me in _fifteen words or less_ why I just heard from Atsumu that you are his new ‘brother in law’,” Daichi sighed. 

“I am his _what now_?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this follow me on twitter @senkuwife
> 
> if you didn't like this then follow me on twitter @senkuwife we can duke it out there i love arguing with people


End file.
